Aventure à armes inégales - 4
by LinkTroisUn
Summary: Les Légendaires sont appelés par le roi Kash-Kash pour une mission de la plus haute importance soi-disant. Le roi s'absente juste avant de leur révéler la vraie raison de leur venue. Un missile explose sur les légendaires et les propulse dans une chambre.
1. Chapitre 1 - 2

Armes inégales

Chapitre 1 – Le roi des elfes

Les Légendaires avaient été appelés au palais royal de Kash-Kash pour une mission de la plus haute importance soi-disant. Une fois arrivés, le roi voulut leur parler en privé. Même sans sa garde rapprochée. Ils se demandaient ce que le roi avait de si important à dire pour qu'on leur accorde tant d'importance.

« Légendaires, dit le roi, depuis certains évènements à Alysia, on m'a rapporté des rumeurs étranges sur vous…

-Quel sont ces rumeurs ? Demanda Danaël.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous auriez été transportés dans un autre monde, autre qu'Alysia et Astria. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui, répondirent les Légendaires.

-Bien, en cherchant dans de vieilles affaires qui appartenaient à de lointains ancêtres. J'ai trouvé ceci. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

-Euh… non… répondirent-ils en réfléchissant. »

Cela ressemblait à un petit cylindre avec une horloge numérique (éteinte).

« Attendez ! Dit Razzia. Le gars du… FBI nous avait pas donné un truc qui permettait de le contacter ?

-Tu as raison, répondit Jadina. »

Danaël sortit un petit objet de sa poche (un transpondeur High-Tech). Il appuya sur un bouton. Le roi regardait la scène en se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Shimy ? Tu sais où ça vit les jaguarians ? Demanda Danaël.

-Quoi ? Répondit Shimy.

-…

-…

-Je vous reçoit 5 crsh 5.

-On a une question à vous poser, dit Danaël. Vous savez ce que c'est ? [Pointe le transpondeur vers l'objet du roi des elfes].

-Attendez crsh… c'est flou crsh… Ah je crsh… Oh non crsh… Ça ressemble crsh… une bombe sale. Une crsh crsh qui disperse crsh substances toxiques dan crsh l'air crsh pour faire simple. Vous ê crsh où ? Ça crsh capte mal

-Merci, répondit Danaël. On est dans le monde elfique. »

Il raccrocha.

« C'est donc une arme ? S'étonna Kash-Kash.

-On dirait bien, répondit Danaël.

-Bon, je vais la mettre en lieu sûr. »

Le roi se leva et partit dans une autre pièce en disant aux Légendaires de l'attendre ici pour leur parler de quelque chose de plus grave. Soudain, quelque chose défonça la porte de la pièce où se trouvaient les Légendaires et leur explosa dessus. Étrangement, personne ne fut projeté en l'air. En fait, les Légendaires chutaient… dans un… espèce de trou dont les bords étaient noirs avec quelques lignes rouges.

« C'est quoi ça encore ! S'écria Gryff.

-Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Jadina »

Soudain, leur chute ralentit. Ils tombèrent dans une sorte de chambre. A part eux, personne ne s'y trouvait. Il y avait un lit superposé et quelques affaires ainsi qu'une porte en face.

« Bon, au moins c'est tranquille ici, affirma Razzia.

-Je sens des vibrations, remarqua gryff. Et toi Shimy ?

-Non… »

Danaël ouvrit la porte. Soudain, des mitraillettes tenues par des hommes en combinaison noire équipée d'une bonbonne d'oxygène les visaient. Quelqu'un leur cria : « Mains en l'air et à genoux ! Danaël recula puis tous obéirent. Quelqu'un piqua chaque Légendaire avec ce qui semble être un « truc pour récupérer des échantillons de sang ». Il plaça ces échantillons dans une machine et des données très techniques s'affichèrent. Puis, il dit : « C'est bon, ils sont négatifs. On peut enlever les combinaisons et rouvrir la ventilation. »

Où ont encore atterri les Légendaires ? Qui sont ces hommes étranges ?

Chapitre 2 – Je veux des explications !

Les hommes bizarres qui étaient tous adultes venaient juste d'enlever leur combinaison. Il y avait toujours des gens avec des mitraillettes par contre. Ils avaient tous un uniforme avec des motifs militaires bleus. Soudain, quelqu'un qui avait l'air important arriva.

« Comment êtes vous rentrés ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-D'abord, dîtes nous qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous nous menacez avec des armes, répondit Danaël.

-Vous d'abord ! Expliquez-vous. On détecte un missile qui résiste à toutes les contre-mesures qu'on aie et bizarrement il traverse la coque sans faire de brèche ni exploser et disparait dans cette pièce. Vous êtes que des enfants en plus ! Et c'est quoi cet animal ?! Demanda-t-il en pointant Gryff.

-Primo, je suis pas un animal. Deuxio, sympa d'accueillir des gens sur ce ton, répondit Gryff.

-On se calme, intervint Shimy.

-Bien, répondit l'homme. Je me calme. Mais si vous voulez qu'on vous traite avec plus de respect, il va falloir vous expliquer. Alors, c'est quand vous voulez. [Il prend un dictaphone]

-Bon, râla Jadina. On est les Légendaires, on avait rendez-vous avec le roi Kash-Kash quand un truc volant à une vitesse très grande s'est écrasé sur nous. Ensuite, on est tombé dans un trou… bizarre puis on s'est retrouvé dans cette pièce.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

-Oui ? Puisque c'est la vérité. Répondirent les Légendaires avec une tête…

-Non. Pour le moment, j'ai plus important à faire mais je me présente. Je suis le commandant Tom Shandler du Nathan James, le destroyer américain sur lequel vous vous trouvez. Bon, vous resterez dans cette chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un faire des examens plus poussés. »

Il partit et avec lui tout le reste des hommes en uniforme qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

« Vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Danaël.

-J'ai juste compris qu'il s'appelait Tom Shandler et que c'est lui qui dirige, répondit Razzia.

-Eh mais ils ont pris vos épées et le… transpondeur ! S'écria Shimy.

-Voilà comment on traite les plus grands héros d'Alysia, grogna Gryff.

-Euh… Tout compte fait, je crois qu'on est plus à Alysia, déclara Jadina.

\- ? Répondirent les autres.

-Il suffit de voir qu'ils sont tous adultes pour comprendre qu'il n'y a pas d'effet Jovénia. »

Ils discutèrent sur leur situation puis finirent vite par attendre que le temps passe.

###Ailleurs dans le bâtiment###

Le commandant Shandler espionnait les Légendaires tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées.. Ces derniers ne savaient pas qu'il y avait une caméra dans la pièce

-Commandant ? Qu'allons nous faire ?

-… Je ne sais pas… Leur arrivée mystérieuse à l'intérieur du Nathan James juste après qu'un missile nous aie littéralement traversé… C'est aussi bizarre que leur histoire.

-Vous les croyez ?

-… J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne mentent pas. En plus, regardez ça [montre Gryff]. Mais une telle chose… est impossible.

Vous pouvez disposer.

-A vos ordres commandant. »

Il resta un moment puis partit parce qu'il avait plus important à faire.

###Légendaires###

Cela faisait une dizaine de fois que Danaël frappait la porte pour qu'on leur ouvre. Il ne voulait pas que Razzia enfonce la porte. Soudain, Gryff sentit que les vibrations devenaient de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en aie presque plus. Le quelqu'un sensé les examiner n'arrivait toujours pas. Au bout de quelques heures, ils sentirent une secousse. Puis plus rien. Après 4 cookies, 40 tentatives d'ouverture de porte et quelques longs moment, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, dit-elle en regardant Gryff de manière inquiétée. Je suis le docteur Rachel Scott. Maintenant que certaines affaires sont réglées, je peux vous examiner.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez nous faire ? Demanda Danaël.

-Je pense que je vais vous prélever des échantillons de peau pour voir comment réagissent vos cellules face au virus. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi le commandant m'a demandé de vous examiner à part…

-A part quoi ? Demanda Gryff sur un ton de « crache le morceau »

-A part que… que… que vous êtes recouvert de longs poils marrons. Que vos cheveux sont rouges et font une taille plus grande que dans le guiness world record (J'ai un doute sur ça mais c'est pas grave), que vous avez une queue et des griffes ! Répondit-elle.

-J'vois pas en quoi c'est étonnant, lança Gryff.

-… fut la réponse du docteur Scott.

-Laisse tomber Gryff, on est pas à Alysia. Elle sait pas ce qu'est un jaguarian, calma Shimy.

-Un quoi ? S'étonna t'elle.

-Un jaguarian, répéta Jadina. Si vous nous laissez sortir de cette pièce, on vous expliquera tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux. En attendant, tendez vos bras. »

Le docteur Scott récolta un échantillon de peau sur chaque Légendaire.

« Vous aviez pas parlé d'un virus ? Demanda Razzia.

-Oui. LE virus.

-Quel virus ? Demanda Shimy.

-Le virus qui en deux jours est passé du stade 4 au stade 6. Pandémie mondiale. Des millions de morts chaque jour.

-Peut être que… commença Razzia.

-Non ! Interrompis le reste des Légendaires.

-On garde ça pour les négociations, continua Danaël.

-Quoi ? Demanda le docteur. Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?

-…

-Vous avez un vaccin ?

-Peut-être bien, dit Danaël en regardant ses chaussures. »

Rachel Scott s'élança sur Danaël qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger assez vite. Soudain, elle en sortit une seringue puis partit de la salle en regardant les Légendaires.

Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Les légendaires vont-il morfler ? Qui sont les personnes qu'on ne recroise absolument pas dans mes autres fanfictions qui balancent des missiles interdimensionnels ?

###Références###

Les noms de « Tom Shandler » et de « Rachel Scott » ainsi que le « Nathan James » sont tirés de la série… « The Last Ship ».


	2. Chapitre 3 - Miracle !

Chapitre 3 – Miracle ?

Nos héros ne savaient pas quoi faire. Danaël avait mal à la main à force de frapper la porte. Ils retournèrent la pièce dans le but de trouver un passage secret.

###Ailleurs dans le bâtiment###

Le docteur Scott dans son laboratoire avait plein de boîtes contenant des souris dont certaines étaient infectées par un certain virus. Elle utilisa sur une souris la seringue qu'elle avait volée à Danaël. En quelques secondes, toutes les traces d'infection disparurent. Le docteur n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Un vaccin serait-il tombé du ciel ? Pour en être sûre, elle innocula à nouveau un virus à la souris. Puis, elle courut dans les couloirs du destroyer pour alerter le commandant qui fonça voir les Légendaires :

« D'après ce que vient de me dire le docteur Scott, vous auriez un vaccin dans une seringue. Il paraît aussi que cette seringue se remplie toute seule.

-[silence]

-Comment vous expliquez cela ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous voulez vraiment tout savoir ? Répondit Jadina.

-Oui ! Cria-t-il. »

Les Légendaires lui expliquèrent tout, du désamorçage du dispositif de perturbation d'Alysia jusqu'à la résurrection de Gryff.

« En fonction des résultats des tests du docteur, peut-être que je vous laisserez circuler librement. Et...

-Commandant ! Interrompit quelqu'un qui venait juste d'arriver. Le bâteau qui arrive, il fait pas parti de la marine anglaise, il est russe ! Comme les hélicoptères qui nous ont attaqués ! »

Soudain, le commandant partit en courant. Il ne restait que les Légendaires qui se disaient qu'ils avaient peut-être gagné la confiance du chef. Sur une étagère, ils avaient trouvé une _gametoy _avec des piles chargées. Ils y jouèrent pour faire passer le temps.

###Laboratoire###

La souris était à nouveau infectée. Le docteur eut l'idée suite à l'histoire de nos héros de faire une injection à une souris morte. Miracle ! Elle revécut ! Le docteur fila avertir le commandant, occupé à parler à la radio. Il lui passa un papier qu'elle devait donner aux soldats qui gardaient la chambre des Légendaires. Après l'avoir lu, ils ouvrirent la porte et dirent : « Le commandant vous autorise à circuler librement à bord du Nathan James. ». Puis les soldats partirent en laissant la porte ouverte. Le docteur aussi.

« Attendez, c'est sérieux là ? S'étonna Gryff.

-Bah, on dirait que oui, répondirent les autres. »

Ils sortirent de la salle. Il y avait un couloir : Gauche ou droite ? Droite ! Ils marchaient quand soudain quelqu'un parla dans un haut-parleur : « Ici le commandant Tom Shandler, après que le missile indestructible aie disparu, des enfants... étranges... sont apparus. Sur eux, ils avaient une seringue contenant peut-être un vaccin temporaire. J'ai dit temporaire. Je leur aie accordé un déplacement libre à l'intérieur du navire. Je n'ai pas le temps de détailler. Terminé. ». Après quelques couloirs, ils sortirent du destroyer et remarquèrent... qu'ils étaient sur un navire ! (Ils n'avaient pas fait gaffe). Ils étaient garés dans un port. Nos héros restèrent un moment à regarder l'horizon et le navire tout en réfléchissant aux explications qu'ils allaient devoir donner pour être tranquilles. Soudain, un truc plus ou moins cylindrique sur lequel se trouvait un tube horizontal assez long (un canon) tourna puis on entendit un BOOM suivi de fumée. Cela surprit les Légendaires. Ils décidèrent de rentrer quand ils se heurtèrent contre quelqu'un :

« Aïe ! Cria la fille. Excus... [Gros stress d'un coup]... C'est vous qui avaient été mentionnés par le commandant ?

-Oui, répondit Razzi

-Même s'il n'a pas été très sympa au début, on veut bien vous aider si vous avez besoin d'aide, dit Shimy.

-Mais vous n'êtes que des enfants !

-Qui lui explique l'effet Jovénia ? Demanda Danaël.

-Bon, d'accord, répondit Jadina. Alors bla bla bla... bla bla... bla bla bla bla... bla... bla...

-Vous vous arrangerez avec le commandant. Peut-être qu'il vous confiera une mission. »

Elle partit. Les Légendaires rentraient à leur quartier (Entretemps, la nuit était tombée) quand quelqu'un hurla : « Personne ne bouge ou je libère le virus ! ». Cela venait d'une grande pièce d'à côté. La porte de leur côté était ouverte. Un homme debout tenait un petit récipient blanc avec un bouchon orange qu'il menaçait d'ouvrir. Cet homme était visé par des mitraillettes. Il ne regardait pas dans le direction des Légendaires. Au passage, la pièce était remplie de monde et ressemblait à une cantine. Les Légendaires surent que c 'était le moment d'intervenir. Gryff prit de l'élan et sauta sur l'homme en question, attrapa le récipient en plastique et atterris sur ses deux jambes de l'autre côté. Absolument toute la pièce le regardait. Y compris le terroriste qui fut assommé par le commandant. Il dit :

« Donnez moi le virus, s'il vous plait.

-Pas d'problème, répondit Gryff en le lui donnant.

-Vous nous avez tous sauvé, répondit-il en rangeant le virus dans une boîte sur laquelle est écrit... (devinez)... « CDC ».

-On allait pas laisser une catastrophe arriver comme ça, répondit Danaël de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Merci... répondit le commandant. [s'adresse à l'équipage présent]. Ce sont les personne dont j'ai parlé dans mon message de tout à l'heure. »

Puis, il sortit de la pièce en suivant des soldats qui transportaient le « terroriste ». Les Légendaires, eux rentrèrent à leur chambre. On leur apporta à manger. Ils allaient dormir quand ils entendirent un gros bruit de métal.

###Quelque part###

« Tout est prêt ?

-Oui.

-Bien, lancez la procédure de quadrillage et apportez moi un jus d'orange d'Antarctique. »

Que va-t-il se passer ? Les Légendaires ont-ils un vaccin à un virus dont ils n'ont jamais entendu parlé ?


	3. Chapitre 4 - La mission

Chapitre 4 – La mission

Le bruit de métal était l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre des Légendaires. Une femme (différente de la dernière fois) entra :

« Bonjour, on m'a chargé de vous informer qu'on va lancer une mission pour affaiblir le bâteau ennemi.

-Quel genre de mission ? Demanda Danaël.

-Le docteur Quincy, l'homme qui a faillit tuer tout le monde, devait kidnapper le docteur Scott pour la livrer à l'ennemi avec la souche originelle du virus. Bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'on va envoyer deux autres personnes sur un bateau équipé d'une bombe. »

Elle sortit.

« Elle nous a pas expliqué leur problème avec l'autre bâteau, constata Gryff.

-Non, mais je suis sûre que je ferais une bonne espionne. Je vais aller me glisser en douce dans l'eau et faire une fusion élémentaire.

-Par où tu vas rentrer ? Demanda Razzia.

-Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une toute petite ouverture dans la coque. Couvrez-moi pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon absence. [sort de la pièce].

-Shimy ! Attends ! Cria Jadina. »

Elle sortit quand même. L'elfe se faufila en douce jusqu'au pont et sauta à l'eau. Puis, elle alla s'accrocher au petit bateau (un zodiac je crois que ça s'appelle) et attendit. Un homme et une femme montèrent. Avec eux, ils transportaient une grosse caisse. Au bout d'un moment, la bâteau démarra.

###Sonar###

« Commandant ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois avoir entendu un écot juste avant que le bateau ne démarre.

-... Quel genre d'écot ?

-Comme si quelqu'un jetait quelque chose à l'eau. C'était avant qu'ils ne montent dans le bateau.

-[parle à quelqu'un d'autre]. Allez vérifier que les enfants sont toujours sur le navire. »

###Shimy###

Le bâteau ralentit puis reprit sa vitesse normale. Au bout d'un moment, le bateau accéléra et l'elfe élémentaire vit et entendit des coups de feu juste avant que les passagers du bateau ne sautent. Shimy lâcha le bateau qui explosa contre la coque du navire ennemi. Elle n'avait pas était touchée par l'onde de choc. Elle s'introduisit par la brèche qu'avait ouverte l'explosion et sortit dans un couloir. Le style de décoration était très différent du Nathan James. Elle entendit beaucoup de bruits de pas ce qui la poussa à se cacher dans un placard. Elle décida d'avancer de manière extrêmement prudente.

###Légendaires###

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre et remarqua que les Légendaires n'étaient que quatre. Il leur demanda où était la cinquième. Voyant que nos héros ne répondaient pas, la personne courut avertir le commandant en second qui débarqua dans la pièce en disant :

« Où est-elle !

-Qui ? Demanda Jadina.

-Vous moquez pas de moi ou sinon ça va barder.

-D'accord, répondit Danaël. Shimy est...

-Est quoi ?

-Shimy est partie sur le bateau qui devait livrer le faux docteur... Scott. Elle voulait s'infiltrer par une des brèches qu'allait faire l'explosion de la bombe. C'est une elfe élémentaire, elle en est capable.

-En gros, vous auriez pu tout faire échouer. On verra comment se termine ce combat pour les sanctions. »

Il sortit de la pièce. Les Légendaires furent soulagés de ne pas avoir de platres. Soudain, on entendit des bruits pas très agréables à entendre. D'après ce qu'avait entendu Gryff grâce à son ouïe de jaguarian, la coque serait en train de prendre cher sur un récif de corail. Mais il semble que tout se passa bien vu qu'il n'y eut pas eu d'alarme. Les Légendaires décidèrent de dormir.

###Shimy###

Shimy se faufilait dans des couloirs. Elle entendit des soldats arriver. Elle dut rentrer dans la pièce d'à côté pour ne pas se faire repérer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit une adolescente et une femme qui la regardaient.

« Euh... Bonjour, dit Shimy en se disant qu'elle avait foiré.

-Que... qui êtes vous ? Demanda la femme.

-Je suis Shimy des Légendaires, ça ne vous parle pas mais je me suis infiltré dans ce navire depuis le... Nathan James je crois...

-Est-ce que vous connaissez le docteur Quincy ?

-Oui, il a failli tuer tout le monde avec un virus.

-Il voulait sûrement nous sauver, répondit l'ado.

-On est sa famille, on s'est fait enlevées par l'amiral Ruskoff pour qu'il puisse forcer mon mari à faire des vilaines choses, continua la femme.

-Vous... Quelqu'un arrive ! Chuchota l'ado. »

Shimy se cacha sous la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Quelqu'un entra et parla aux deux filles qui étaient tout sauf enchantées de le voir. Ils se mirent à dîner, juste au-dessus de l'elfe. Le dîner dura un moment et les conversations étaient... ennuyantes. Soudain, quelque chose tapa Shimy ce qui la fit sortir de sa cachette.

« …, qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'homme qui ennuyait les filles.

-Vous d'abord, rétorqua Shimy.

-Je suis l'amiral Ruskoff. Maintenant, dites moi par où vous vous êtes introduite ?

-Aucune importance.

-Savez vous qu'il me suffit d'une simple pression sur le bouton derrière moi pour que tout le navire se mette à vos trousses ? »

Shimy avait déguerpi le temps qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Une alarme se déclencha et elle entendit des bruits de pas dans toutes les directions. Soudain, elle fut prise en sandwich dans un couloir. Sa seule issue, une porte en face d'elle, elle entra et verrouilla la porte. Cette toute petite pièce, c'était des toilettes... Ca ne l'enchantait pas du tout de devoir faire ça, mais c'était le seul moyen de s'enfuir. Elle se retrouva dans l'océan et s'enfuit le plus loin possible en fusion élémentaire. Elle allait bientôt être trop fatiguée.

###Les Légendaires###

Les Légendaires se réveillèrent le lendemain. Ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner à la cantine. Toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, ils retournèrent à leur chambre.

« Les amis, commença Danaël, Shimy a disparu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour la retrouver ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jadina. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas noyée...

-Non, elle a certainement trouvé un moyen de survivre, continua Razzia.

-Qui vous dit qu'elle a sauté à l'eau ? Elle est peut-être toujours sur l'autre navire, espéra Gryff. »

Après une longue discussion, ils décidèrent d'aller parler à un haut gradé. Soudain, pendant qu'ils marchaient, une alarme retentit. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, un message diffusé par des haut-parleurs apprit à nos héros que les générateurs A et B ont grillé ainsi que le filtrage de l'eau de mer. En gros, tout le monde va souffrir s'ils ne trouvent pas la terre ferme.

###Shimy###

Shimy avait décidé de retourner sur le navire ennemi parce que c'était le seul endroit où ses chances de survie étaient un peu plus élevées. Elle rentra par un robin et continua d'explorer. Elle arriva dans une grande pièce où une sorte de grosse serre en plastique était disposée. Un homme était à l'intérieur. Il avait l'air flippant. Shimy se cacha tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. L'intérieur de la pièce en plastique ressemblait à un laboratoire. L'elfe ne s'y attarda pas et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver les deux filles. Elle ouvrit une porte et soudain, une dizaine de pistolet se tournèrent. Elle était entrée dans le poste de pilotage.

« Comme on se retrouve, dit l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Emmenez-là au cachot !

-Pourquoi vous retenez ces personnes en otage !? Hurla-t-elle. »

Il l'ignora. On l'enferma dans une mini cellule.

###Quelque part###

« La procédure est terminée monsieur.

-Parfait, oh vous parliez de la procédure. Parfait oui.

-Que devons nous faire ?

-Démarrez la procédure d'attaque 7.

-Avec les torpilles, les missiles et les bombardements énergétiques ?

-Oui mais remplacez les charges explosives par... par...

-Par des charges explosives radioactives et remplies de virus inconnus ?

-Bonne idée ! Maintenant, apportez-moi un autre jus de fruit.

-Bien monsieur. Vous devriez arrêter de vous droguer 130 fois par jour avec ce jus antarc... d'antarctique.

-Il n'y a aucun risque. N'oubliez pas de mettre à jour l'arsenal avant de le lancer. Et n'oubliez pas que la cible principale, ce sont les Légendaires, le reste, on s'en fout.

-Pourquoi on les poursuit ?

-Je les déteste depuis qu'ils ont osé refaire surface après qu'ils aient saboté le dispositif de perturbation.

-On me signale que les Légendaires sont sur deux navires.

-Attaquez-les tous les deux. »

###Quelque part###

Un homme était penché sur son ordinateur. Il avait ouvert les systèmes de l'homme au jus de fruit (vous voyez qui c'est =). Il voyait que les missiles et tout le reste avaient été lancés. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et envoya un fichier de 100 pétaoctet sur la totalité de l'arsenal.

###Références###

Les noms de « Scott », « Quincy » et de Ruskoff ainsi que le « Nathan James » sont tirés de la série « The Last Ship ».


	4. Chapitre 5 - Euh

Chapitre 5 – Euh...

###Quelque part sur le destroyer###

« Qu'est-ce que... Alerte ! Appelez le commandant ! Je détecte... au moins une cinquantaine de missiles venant de partout !

-C'est la même chose sur le sonar !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Hurla le commandant.

-Regardez. »

Sur un écran, on voyait des points sur la totalité des contours d'un cercle (le radar)

« Combien de temps avant impact ?

-60 secondes au maximum !

-Lancez toutes les contre-mesures ! »

-Commandant ? Quelqu'un vous appelle à la radio. »

Le commandant alla dans la salle qui gère la radio en courant. Quelqu'un envoyait un message sur toutes les fréquences.

« Commandant Shandler ! Disait d'une voix lugubre à la radio. Vous avez sans doute remarqué les missiles et les torpilles qui vont transformer votre navire en soupe.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Peu importe qui je suis. Je viens d'arrêter le mouvement des armes. Je vais vous laisser 24 heures pour décider si vous acceptez mon offre ou pas.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Je me fiche royalement du virus. Tout ce que je veux, ce sont les Légendaires. Un groupe de gamins qui ont des apparences bizarres.

-Pourquoi recherchez-vous des gosses ?

-Ils ont saboté nos tentatives de domination d'Alysia. JE LEUR EN VEUX !

-Je suis navré mais je ne vois pas de quels gosses vous parlez.

-Vous voyez très bien de qui je veux parler. Vous espèrez juste que je sois assez *** pour vous croire.

-En effet.

-24 heures. Ah mince, cette transmission n'était pas cryptée. C'est pas grave. Mouah ! Ah ! Ah ! Apportez-moi de la limonade maintenant Gaston. »

La radio se déconnecta. Après vérification, il s'avéra que les armes ne bougeaient plus ce qui est techniquement impossible.

###Shimy###

Une alarme se déclencha puis l'homme qui surveillait Shimy s'enfuit en verrouillant la porte (porte qui s'ouvre vers l'intérieur). A travers une vitre sur cette porte, elle vit un torrent d'eau défiler. Au bout d'un moment, de l'eau commença à s'infiltrer par les côtés de la porte. En tant qu'elfe élémentaire, elle n'eut aucun problème pour passer à travers le grillage. Elle déverrouilla la porte qui lui donna une grosse claque. La pièce était entièrement inondée. Elle s'était suffisamment reposée pour pouvoir fusionner à nouveau. Elle se débrouilla pour trouver une sortie. Elle arriva devant une large fente. A en juger par la luminosité de l'eau, elle devait au moins être à cent mètres de profondeurs. Une fois arrivée à la surface, elle vit des canots de sauvetages qui étaient déjà partis. Il y avait aussi des corps. Elle vit deux personnes au loin être poursuivies par un canot. C'était les deux otages (à par Shimy bien sûr). Notre elfe élémentaire créa une vague qui envoya valdinguer le canot très loin. Elle s'approcha des deux personnes.

« Merci de nous avoir débarrassé d'eux, lui dit l'adolescente.

-De rien, répondit Shimy. Vous savez où est la terre ferme ?

-Non... »

Elles commencèrent toutes à paniquer. En plus, elles n'avaient pas de gilets de sauvetage. Shimy pensa à ses amis.

###Légendaires###

Les Légendaires avaient été convoqués par le commandant dans une grande pièce avec une grande table au milieu où beaucoup de gens importants s'y trouvaient. On leur expliqua la situation.

« Livrez-nous, dit Danaël. On ne veut pas mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger.

-Vous n'êtes que des enfants ! Rétorqua le commandant.

-En apparence seulement, répondit Jadina.

-Par contre, je... pense... que... argh... dit Gryff.

-Gryff ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta Razzia.

-[Pas de réponse]. »

Gryff était légèrement penché en avant, il ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Jadina agita sa main devant ses yeux mais rien ne se passa. Le commandant appela un médecin. De son côté, le jaguarian voyait l'océan, des débris dont la plupart étaient métalliques et... Shimy ! Elle faisait l'étoile de mer à la surface de l'eau. Elle disait doucement : « Au secours... le bateau a coulé... Je suis avec la famille du docteur Quincy... On dérive... ». Puis, la vision de Gryff s'arrêta. Il était toujours debout dans la pièce. Tout le monde le regardait

« Pourquoi vous me regardez-tous ?

-Tu ne bougeais plus, lui répondit Jadina.

-... J'ai eu une vision. Shimy a fait naufrage avec la famille du docteur machin chose!

-C'est mauvais, dit le commandant.

-Surtout qu'avec ces missiles bizarres et la puissance des moteurs réduite, on ne pourra pas aller les chercher, continua son second.

-Bon, retournez à vos occupations, on vous préviendra quand... »

Soudain, une alerte se déclencha. Ce n'était pas l'arsenal de l'homme au jus de fruit mais... apparemment, le destroyer était en train d'être piraté à distance ! Ils n'avaient plus aucun contrôle sur le navire. Soudain, on entendit une série de secousses. Il s'agissait en fait de missiles et de torpilles que le destroyer lançait sans qu'on ne lui ait donné d'ordres. Après une trois-centaine de missiles et de torpilles, étrangement, le virus disparut tout seul. Attendez... Trois-cent missiles ET torpilles ? C'est largement plus que la totalité des stocks du destroyer ! Le radar et le sonar ne détectaient plus le moindre arsenal. Le plus troublant, c'est que les moteurs A et B ainsi que le filtrage de l'eau de mer remarchaient à nouveau. Les Légendaires étaient dans la salle de contrôle des armes. Un seul écran affichait du texte anormal. Cela disait : « Chers Légendaires, je viens de vous sauver la vie. J'ai encore une fois formaté l'ordinateur de bord de l'homme qui vous pourchasse. Je dois vous prévenir que Shimy a été infectée par un virus mortel. Enfin, mortel entre guillemets puisque vous avez les seringues. Il n'est pas contagieux. Elle se trouve à ces coordonnées. Vous n'avez que... cinq jours avant qu'ils ne vous retrouvent. Terminé. »

###Quelque part###

« Qu'avez vous de plus intéressant que mon jus de fruit ?

-J'ai que l'ordinateur principal vient d'exploser, il nous faudra cinq jours avant qu'il ne remarche. Pas de risque d'explosion nucléaire cette fois. Mais, le hacker a piraté l'armement du Nathan James et il a détruit tout notre arsenal !

-Quand je pense qu'il a réussi à s'évader juste à cause du fait que c'est lui qui a conçu nos systèmes et placé des backdoors... Maintenant il ne fait que foutre le bordel !

-Monsieur ? Je vous suggère d'arrêter de les pourchasser. C'est vrai quoi, c'est juste une perte de temps et de ressources.

-Vous avez peut-être raison... »

###Légendaires###

Le bateau marchant pleinement à nouveau et le « siège » étant détruit, les Légendaires supplièrent le commandant d'aller aux coordonnées jointes. Il accepta de les faire monter sur des petits canots à moteurs avec des soldats qui se rendirent là bas. On les avait forcés à porter une combinaison reliée à une bonbonne d'oxygène. Ils arrivèrent aux coordonnées jointes. Shimy était bien là ! Ils la firent monter sur l'embarcation ainsi que les deux filles qui étaient avec elle.

« Shimy ! Cria Gryff.

-Les amis ! Je... »

Elle s'écroula par terre d'un coup de la même manière que les deux autres filles. Jadina utilisa sa seringue et... toutes se relevèrent.

« C'était quoi ça ? S'étonna Shimy.

-D'après une certaine source, vous auriez été infectées par un virus. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, souria Danaël.

-Euh... dit la femme du docteur Quincy. »

Qu'est-ce qui a attiré l'attention de cette femme ? Qui est ce mystérieux pirate bienveillant ?


	5. Chapitre 6 - D'où ça vient ?

Chapitre 6 – D'où ça vient ?

Quelque chose se mit à faire un bruit bizarre. Un engin volant s'approchait (un hélicoptère). Les hommes qui conduisaient les embarcations où étaient Shimy et les filles se mirent à viser l'appareil avec leurs armes. Soudain, on entendit des coups de feu. D'abord de l'hélicoptère. Les embarcations maritimes se mirent à bouger, probablement des manœuvres d'esquive. Personne ne savait pour qui travaillait l'hélico. Shimy lançait des attaques élémentaires mais ça ne fit que dévier légèrement l'appareil. Devinez ce qui se passa : L'hélicoptère explosa ! Comment ? Le destroyer s'en est chargé. Ils rentrèrent à bord du Nathan James, tous soulagés d'être enfin réunis dans le « calme ». Le commandant n'en revenait pas que le navire ennemi se soit littéralement fait désintégré. Les Légendaires rentrèrent à leur quartier.

###Quelque part###

« Monsieur ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que votre vieil ordinateur peut toujours booter sur un DVD linux ?

-Hmm... Oui pourquoi ?

-Vous vous souvenez de la machine que vous avez plaçé sur Saturne l'an dernier ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-On pourrait se servir de votre ordinateur comme d'un contrôleur pour entrer les codes de mise à feu de la machine.

-J'allai vous virer mais je crois que je vais plûtot vous donner un accès de niveau 6.

-Vraiment monsieur ? C'est un honneur !

-Voilà mon ordi. »

L'assistant insèra le DVD dans l'ordinateur, après avoir appuyé sur quelques boutons, un écran apparut. Le grand méchant insèra une sorte de clé USB. Soudain, une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un compte à rebours désactivé. Après quelques minutes et manipulations, un compte à rebours de trois-cent secondes démarra (autrement dit, 5 minutes). Puis, l'un des deux brisa la clé.

##Salle de commandement###

« Bien, le docteur Scott nous demande d'aller là-bas.

-Alors allons-y.

-Euh... Commandant ? On nous signale des problèmes techniques ?

-Quel genre de problème ?

-Comme des coupures de courant, le radar et d'autres systèmes ont des soucis.

-Ca ressemble à... à une bombe EMP !

-Oh oh...

-Si on ne la trouve pas, on est dans la *****. Déclenchez l'alerte !

-D'après des spécialistes, la source des perturbations vient... d'au-dessus de nous... dans le ciel. »

###Légendaires###

Les Légendaires étaient tranquilles dans leur chambre quand une alerte se déclencha suivie d'un message audio donnant des informations. Il ne restait plus que quatre minutes avant que le « navire ne devienne une épave ». Les Légendaires sortirent dehors. Gryff inspecta l'espèce de tour qui était au-dessus du navire mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Deux minutes ! Soudain :

« Attendez, ils ont dit que le machin chose venait du ciel non ? Demanda Jadina.

-Oui, dit Shimy. Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, le problème est une sorte de rayonnement.

-Pas tout à fait, dit Razzia. »

Jadina sortit son bâton aigle. Plus qu'une minute ! Elle invoqua un bouclier magique. Etrangement, une de ses mains brillait et le bouclier faisait la taille de... du destroyer... Oui, un bouclier gigantesque ! On aurait dit qu'un orage vert venait de se déclencher. Puis, un jad'éclair partit tout seul en direction du ciel.

###Quelque part dans le système solaire###

Un rayon laser vert se déplaçait plus vite que la lumière. Le hasard fit qu'il arriva sur Saturne, il s'écrasa sur une machine enfouie dans le gaz de la planète. Cette machine avait une grosse antenne. Ce ne fut qu'une pure coïncidence si le niveau de machin générés par une EMP baissa d'un coup au même moment que l'éclair percuta la machine qui explosa. Ce ne sont que des coïncidences, on est d'accord.

###Légendaires###

Jadina était exténuée. Pire que si elle avait parcouru tout Alysia en un après-midi non stop. Un message diffusé par un haut-parleur annonça que l'alerte était levée pour une raison obscure. Peut-être que c'est à cause de cette raison que le commandant demanda aux Légendaires de lui parler en privé.

« Je sais que c'est vous qui avez empêché ça, dit le commandant. Comment avez-vous fait ?

-[sifflements] fit tout le monde.

-Il se pourrait que j'ai utilisé une arme secrète, chuchota Jadina sans vraiment chuchoter.

-Quelle arme ?

-Mon... bâton aigle ! L'invoqua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est mon arme de prédilection, dit-elle en souriant.

-... Rangez-moi ça...

-D'accord.

-Euh... Gryff ? Demanda Danaël.

-Quoi ?

-Tu saignes au ventre !

-Mais non, je... »

Le sang se mit à beaucoup couler. Bizarrement, plus le sang coulait, plus le jaguarian avait du mal à respirer. La douleur augmenta rapidement. Il avait dû se faire toucher par l'hélicoptère mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'hémorragie externe ne commençait que maintenant. Le commandant avait appelé une équipe médicale. On le mit sur un brancard et on l'emmena dans une plus grande pièce. Quelqu'un dit :

« Il faut lui faire évacuer ce sang tout de suite !  
-Sa tension baisse docteur Scott.  
-Apportez le défibrillateur et l'adrénaline au cas où. Il me faut aussi du liquide physiologique.  
-Qui… êtes.. vous ? Demanda Gryff avec difficulté.  
-Ne parlez pas.»

Une opération commença. On avait interdit aux Légendaires d'assister à l'opération. On lui retira une balle et on pompa tout le sang qui avait coulé. Puis, le docteur sutura le vaisseau sanguin qui avait été touché. Ensuite, on lui ouvrit plus largement le ventre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres dégâts. On lui referma le ventre et on le perfusa.

###Casthell###

« Père ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de t'apporter la dent de sagis la dernière fois ? Tu ne t'en es toujours pas servi.

-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié qu'elle existait.

-... Que fais-tu ?

-Je suis sur le point de décrypter un sortilège pour envoyer les Légendaires dans un autre monde sans pitié !

-J'espère que ça marchera mieux que la dernière fois.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai vérifié et revérifié la formule. Normalement, cela devrait créer un gros portail !

-Gros comment ?

-Hmm. Je pense gros comme... un cercle d'un diamètre de... bref, un grand truc !

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que cela soit aussi grand ?

-Malheureusement oui. Mais je contrôle la situation. Je testerai le sortilège à côté du château dans quelques heures. En attendant, je dois finir ma lecture.

-?

-Ah ? Je ne te l'avais pas dit? J'ai volé un livre de la prison de laquelle les Légendaires nous ont fait évadé. Il s'intitule « [mots effacés] Ruby et Saphir - Tome 1 ». Je ne perds pas mon temps. C'est juste que je suis obligé d'attendre pour lancer le sortilège.

-Bon ok. »

Ténébris partit. Darkhell sauta sur son livre. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout besoin d'attendre. C'est juste que certains se droguent avec... et d'autres avec des bouquins. C'est le cas de Darkhell. Personne ne sait comment il avait pu emmener ce livre en cellule d'isolement.

###?###

Données cryptées reçues sur le canal 12. Note : Si vous n'arrivez pas à décoder cette transmission, ne marquez pas dans les commentaires : « Ouh là ! J'y comprends rien ! »

Gryff va-t-il survivre ? N'avez-vous pas une impression de déjà vu ? Que mijote le sorcier noir ?


	6. Chapitre 7 - Bon bah c'est fichu

Chapitre 7 – Bon bah c'est fichu

« Ténébris ! Admire ma magie ! Cria Darkhell.

-Je te regarde, père.

-Que ce qui retient se brise ! Que ce qui n'est pas Alysia soit ! Quod termini sunt aperta! Quod termini sunt aperta! Quod termini aperta ! Potens magicae Audite vocem meam ! Magie, obéis-moi ! »

###Radar###

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Quoi ? Oh...

-Je... Je ne sais pas... On dirait une terre mais... mais il n'y a rien pourtant en face de nous...

-Le sonar capte quelque chose d'anormal lui aussi !

-Le virus informatique de la dernière fois ?

-Non. Je viens de voir le commandant. Ils aperçoivent quelque chose de bizarre devant le navire. C'est en train d'attirer le Nathan James et on a pas assez de puissance pour l'éviter ! Cria une troisième personne. »

###Légendaires###

Gryff s'était bien rétabli de son opération. Tellement bien qu'il s'est levé du « lit » alors qu'on lui avait formellement interdit. Il retrouva le reste des Légendaires soulagés de voir qu'il allait bien. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on lui tirait dessus. Cependant, leur plaisir fut de courte durée car une alarme se déclencha. Il y en a souvent eu ces temps-ci. Ils rejoignaient la passerelle quand le sol se pencha vers l'avant. Quand je dis qu'il pencha vers l'avant, ça veut dire comme si le bateau tombait d'une cascade. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la porte en quasi apesanteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Cria Danaël.

-On dirait qu'on chute ! Répondit Shimy. »

Puis d'un coup, ils furent propulsés en avant contre la porte puis le couloir se mit à tourner sur lui même avant de s'immobiliser. Le sol restait le sol. Il était juste un peu penché vers la droite.

« Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Razzia.

-Ouai ouai, répondit tout le monde. »

Ils ouvrirent la porte et tous les gens qui étaient dans la pièce semblaient eux aussi avoir souffert. Puis, on leur dit de venir voir par une des fenêtres. Et là, nos héros pâlirent d'un coup en voyant le paysage.

« Comment as-ton pu se retrouver dans des montagnes... Dit le commandant.

-Et en plus, c'est pas n'importe quelles montagnes... continua Danaël.

-Vous savez où on est ? Demanda quelqu'un à côté du commandant.

-Ces montagnes, ce sont les montagnes... commença Jadina.

-De Shiar ! Continua Gryff.

-La demeure de Darkhell ! Rajouta Razzia.

-[tête qui ne comprennent absolument pas] firent les non alysiens.

-Et le bateau ? Il va bien ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oh, il va bien, dit le commandant. Il s'est juste cassé en deux morceaux, les réservoirs de fuel sont pétés, c'est encore un miracle qu'on aie de l'électricité.

-Commandant ? Je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit une femme à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-?

-Le labo du docteur Scott. Les échantillons de virus... Un objet tranchant aurait très bien pu déchirer le plastique.

-Lancez la procédure de confinement en attendant de connaître l'état du labo ! »

Ils appuyèrent sur des boutons et le commandant parla dans un haut-parleur.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Shimy.

-On attend et on espère que le docteur Scott confine elle-même le labo car il se trouve dans l'autre moitié du destroyer.

-Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée d'attendre.. S'inquiéta Danaël.

-Pourquoi serait-ce une mauvaise idée ? Demanda le commandant.

-Parce que des darkhellions arrivent ! Cria Shimy.

-Des quoi ? »

Soudain, des pics s'explosèrent contre les vitres de la passerelle. Heureusement, comme elles étaient blindées, elles résistèrent. Ils virent tous ces espèces de dragons voler dans le ciel. Pour le moment, même avec une intégrité de la coque aussi faible, le navire encaissait plutôt bien les dégâts causés par les projectiles. C'est même un miracle que les vitres n'aient pas explosé. Ils tentèrent de demander des tirs de missiles mais comme ils s'y attendaient parfaitement, l'armement était HS. Une vitre explosa en mille morceaux après un lancer d'aiguillon. Pas si intactes en fait. Personne ne fut touché. Les Légendaires conseillèrent de rentrer plus profondément dans le navire. Ils furent contraints d'y rentrer et de verrouiller la porte.

###Casthell, intérieur###

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ! Hurla Darkhell.

-On dirait que la formule n'a pas marché comme prévu. »

Un dragonite approcha du sorcier noir et lui chuchota quelque chose.

« Quoi ?! Les Légendaires sont à bord de ce truc !

-Korbo !

-Rrhh ! Il est temps d'aller me débarrasser d'eux.

-Je te suis. »

Tous les deux sortirent du château et s'approchèrent dangereusement du destroyer à moitié détruit.

###Légendaires###

La porte étanche résistait parfaitement aux attaques des monstres. Ils avaient bloqué la poignée (c'est une poignée spéciale sur ce genre de portes) pour en empêcher l'ouverture. Ils s'éloignaient de la porte quand soudain, celle-ci explosa. Derrière la fumée, on vit une forme avancer. C'était... Shamira ! Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'était pas la mère de Shimy. On reprend. Derrière la fumée, on vit une forme avancer. C'était...

« Darkhell ! Crièrent les Légendaires.

-Comme on s'retrouve. Hé hé hé !

-On ne voulait pas venir chez toi, dit Danaël. Il y a juste quelque chose qui nous a fait atterrir ici.

-Je sais... C'est moi qui ai ouvert ce portail.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Gryff.

-C'était une formule magique que je testais pour pouvoir vous envoyer dans un autre monde. Mais je vois que vous y étiez déjà.

-Ecoute, dit Jadina. On va tous partir bien gentiment et on oubliera cette...

-J'ai une meilleure idée, affirma le sorcier noir. Un jour, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il avait un dicton que j'adore maintenant : « Des mots, des mots, des mots... Finis de bavarder maintenant ! ». »

Il lança une attaque que Jadina para. Les gentils (vous voyez de qui je parle) s'enfuirent dans un couloir qui tournait à gauche. Tout le monde se mit à courir et ça devint une course-poursuite.

« Danaël ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait se débarrasser de lui avec le coup du broyeur ? Demanda Jadina.

-Oui mais... il y a plein de gens innocents ici. Ils vont tous mourir si on le fait. Attends, je vais tenter un truc. »

Danaël s'arrêta au milieu d'un des couloirs et se concentra. Darkhell arriva. Le Légendaire lui tira dessus un rayon jaune avec sa pierre. Le sorcier noir fut sonné au point qu'il s'évanouit. Tout le monde fit demi-tour quand Danaël dit qu'il venait de vaincre Darkhell. Et là, Shimy dit une chose mémorable. Une chose méritant qu'on la grave dans la pierre :

« Attendez, c'est tout ?

-Un petit rayon magique de rien du tout qui fait tomber dans les pommes LE sorcier ? S'étonna Razzia.

-Bon, dit le commandant. Il faut le menotter sauf que l'armurerie est dans l'autre moitié du navire et que...

-Tenez, dit Gryff en enlevant ses bandages.

-Il vous faut garder ça ! Hurla le commandant.

-J'ai déjà cicatrisé, dit-il.

-Danaël, dit Shimy. Tu commences à maîtriser la pierre. »

Soudain, une voix familière pour nos héros attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Qui est cette voix ? Darkhell est-il vraiment neutralisé ?


	7. Chapitre 8 - Shiar

Chapitre 8 – Shiar, l'endroit le plus sûr d'Alysia...

« Personne ne bouge ou j'ouvre le coup de cette charmante jeune fille !

-Ténébris ! Crièrent les Légendaires.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda la fille de Darkhell à son otage.

-Alisha, répondit-elle effrayée.

-Bien, libérez mon père et Alisha ne perdra pas une seule goutte de sang.

-Commandant, dit l'otage. Ne l'écoutez pas !

-La ferme toi ! Cria Ténébris.

-Amenez le prisonnier, dit le commandant. »

Des soldats prirent Darkhell et l'emmenèrent devant sa fille. Soudain, on entendit un BANG et Ténébris s'écroula par terre sans trancher la gorge de son otage. Derrière, se tenait... le docteur Scott avec une lampe torche dans sa main. Tout le monde la regardait.

« Il vient d'y avoir une coupure d'électricité dans le labo. Le matériel est détruit. Mais j'ai pu sauver la souche originelle que j'ai mise dans un petit récipient d'azote liquide. Il reste au maximum cinq heures avant que ça n'atteigne 5°C. Il n'y a pas de problème de fuites de virus. Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

-Vous venez juste de mettre fin à une prise d'otage en sortant de nulle part, dit le commandant.

-On dirait, dit-elle. Mais il y a des bestioles étranges qui volaient en l'air quand je suis passée d'une moitié du navire à l'autre.

-Des darkhellions, dit Jadina.

-... fit le docteur. Les gens ont commencé à se réunir dans la cantine.

-[renifle] Vous sentez pas comme une odeur de fumée ? Demanda Gryff.

-Non... Répondit tout le monde.

-Attendez, si en fait, répondit le commandant.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Dit Shimy. »

Le Gryff remonta la piste de l'odeur. On commença à voir de la fumée. Tout le monde le suivait. Soudain, ils arrivèrent à la source des flammes.

« Oh non... S'inquiétèrent les soldats.

-Quoi ? Demanda Danaël.

-C'est l'armurerie, dit quelqu'un.

-Et alors ? Demanda Razzia.

-Ca veut dire... que ça va péter ! Cria le commandant. TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! Les extincteurs se sont volatilisés !

-Attendez ! Il ne faut pas sortir dehors ! Tenta d'avertir Danaël. »

Mais personne ne l'écouta. Personne qui n'est pas un Légendaire. Ils se mirent quand même tous à courir. Soudain, en tournant, ils rencontrèrent le vide. L'endroit où le destroyer est coupé en deux morceaux. Heureusement, il s'était cassé d'une manière faisant qu'il y avait comme une échelle pour descendre. Tout le monde descendit puis BOOM ! Une légère explosa eu lieue. Enfin, légère... Personne n'était à côté pour vérifier. Au passage, Darkhell et Ténébris étaient toujours dedans. L'autre moitié du destroyer ne permettait pas qu'on puisse y entrer de leur position. Malheureusement pour tout le monde, des darkhellions arrivèrent et tirèrent. Jadina sortit son bâton aigle et fit un bouclier pour parer les projectiles. Les Légendaires recommandèrent au commandant de les suivre. Il n'était pas enchanté de devoir faire cela mais il accepta. Ils s'enfuirent. Shimy distrait les dragons volants pendant que le reste du groupe se mettait à l'abri. Puis, par une fusion élémentaire, elle les rejoignit. Après un moment, ils sortirent des montagnes de Shiar.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda quelqu'un.

-On est à Alysia, répondit Danaël.

-[Pas de Raiponce] »

Le commandant demanda à ce qu'un campement improvisé soit mis en place. Les heures passèrent et des rescapés du destroyer arrivèrent. Apparemment, la navire était juste un tas de métal maintenant. De leur côté, les Légendaires se demandaient s'ils allaient fausser compagnie ou non. Après une longue discussion d'une trentaine de secondes, ils décidèrent de rester. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser ces gens paumés au milieu d'un monde dont ils ne connaissaient strictement rien. Et qu'allaient faire ces gens lorsque l'effet Jovénia les affecterait. Il ne devrait plus rester beaucoup de temps avant que des bombes lumineuses explosent. La nuit tomba et tout le monde dormit. Le lendemain, s'ils étaient toujours sur le destroyer, ils auraient enclenché le protocole de confinement. L'effet Jovénia avait effectué des effets sur les soldats (cette phrase est chelou mais je suis sûr que vous comprenez). Les Légendaires durent donner une longue séance d'explications. Nos héros allaient partir chercher de la nourriture quand ils furent surpris par les faucons d'argent. Ikaël cria sur Danaël... Attendez, j'ai dit les faucons d'argent ? Non, il n'y en avait aucun dans le coin. On reprend, ils furent surpris par... Saryn. Bon, c'est l'heure d'être sérieux.

###On reprend###

Les Légendaires allaient partir chercher de la nourriture quand ils furent surpris par quelqu'un. C'était un homme armé d'une épée. D'après son style, c'était un alysien. Il leur demanda ce qu'était toute cette agitation mais nos héros se débrouillèrent pour éviter de donner une vrai réponse. Puis, il s'en alla.

###Casthell###

« Père ! Réveille-toi ! ». Ténébris n'arrivait pas à réveiller son père. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui avait fait les Légendaires. Jadina n'avait pas ce genre de magie là. Elle s'était débrouillée pour le ramener à Casthell. Puis, Darkhell se réveilla péniblement.

« Hmm... ah... Hein ? Ténébris ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez nous ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est que Danaël m'a ébloui.

-C'est tout ?

-Je pense que ça vient de la pierre qu'il a à sa main.

-Encore ?

-Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?

-Depuis hier jusqu'à ce matin.

-Ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin. Je vais me reposer mais demande à nos troupes de les rechercher.

-Je l'ai déjà fait. »

Que va-t-il arriver aux Légendaires ? Aux soldats ? A Darkhell ?


	8. Chapitre 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 Fin

Chapitre 9 – La fin du monde ? 1/2

D'après les comptes, dans ce camp improvisé, il y avait un peu plus de 300 personnes. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait plus de 100 personnes coincées dans l'épave du navire. Le commandant aurait bien envoyé des hommes les chercher mais ils s'étaient enfuient sans apporter d'armes. Juste un seul petit calibre. Les Légendaires eux venaient de finir la recherche de nourriture. L'équivalent d'un repas pour vingt personnes. Ils conseillèrent (même si ça ressemblait plus à un ordre) au commandant de s'éloigner encore de la montagne. Les Légendaires partirent en éclaireur tout en restant visible par le reste du « groupe ». Après de longues longues longues heures de marche. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

###Quelque part###

« Identifiez-vous.

-Alpha 7453241518392 matricule chat lancelot 12 12 12 1 2 12 chaud colle lard

-Identification réussie, ouverture de la porte. »

Le grand méchant entra dans une salle. Au centre, il y avait une grosse tour. Tiens, à peu de choses près, ça ressemble à un gros gros missile. Il appuya sur le clavier d'un ordinateur, entra un mot de passe plus long que l'Encyclopédie (j'exagère) et appuya sur « confirmer ». Soudain, une petite ouverture sur le rebord du missile s'ouvrit. Il prit un tube avec une image comme ça qui se trouvait dans le missile et le remplaça par un tube avec une image comme ça. Il referma le tout et enclencha un protocole de mise à feu.

###Légendaires###

« Vous entendez pas un truc bizarre ? Demanda Gryff.

-Je crois que oui, répondit Jadina. »

Soudain, on entendit un gigantesque BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM qui fit tomber dans les pommes tout le monde. Puis, Danaël se réveilla. Il y avait un champs de force autour de lui. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que le reste des Légendaires. En regardant à travers le mur magique, ils virent du noir. Ah non, il y avait aussi des étoiles. Le reste de l'équipe se réveilla.

« Euh... On est où là ? Demanda Shimy.

-Je sais pas, répondit tout le monde.

-Regardez ! Il y a un truc par terre, remarqua Razzia.

-[Ramasse l'objet] On dirait un shuriken circulaire, dit Danaël. Et il y a un truc marqué dessus : « DVD R DL 8 Gb – Backup before antimatter blast – track ID : [lettres effacées] ».

-Euh... ça veut dire quelque chose ? Demanda Gryff.

-J'ai juste compris que c'est une sauvegarde avant une explosion à l'antimatière, déclara Razzia.

-Comment t'as fait pour traduire ? Demanda Shimy.

-Je sais pas, répondit-il. Bon, où est-ce qu'on est ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est perdus au milieu de nul part, s'inquiéta Danaël.

-Moi, je pense qu'on a de gros ennuis, dit Jadina. Regardez ! On voit les étoiles, les lunes et tout le reste mais je vois pas Alysia !

-Attends... Tu veux dire qu'on est dans l'espace ?! S'étonna Gryff.

-Oui mais... je veux dire qu'Alysia... disparu. »

Ils restèrent stupéfaits pendant de longues minutes. En fait, ils réalisaient sûrement que le champs de force était la seule chose qui les maintenait en vie. Ils étaient terriblement mal barrés.

###Quelque part###

Quelqu'un était en train de coder quelque chose sur un ordinateur. Soudain, une alerte se déclencha. C'était une alerte au « missile supraluminique à charge explosive d'antimatière de classe 5 ». En ouvrant son radar, il remarqua qu'une planète venait de disparaître de la carte. Alysia. Mais il voyait quand même quelque chose : un objet sphérique de quelques mètres de diamètres. Il décida de rejoindre cet endroit. Dans exactement cinq minutes, il serait sur place et prêt à intervenir.

###Légendaires###

« Je veux pas vous inquiéter mais on va bien manquer d'air un jour ou l'autre, dit Gryff.

-Dans plus ou moins quatre heures, rajouta Razzia.

-Super, soupira tout le monde.

-Hé ! C'est quoi cette chose ? Demanda Danaël en montrant une lumière en dehors du champs de force. »

Soudain, la chose s'arrêta juste devant eux. C'était grand. On pourrai qualifier ça.. (je vous laisse deviner...) d'OVNI. Soudain, une large « porte » s'ouvrit et la chose avança vers les Légendaires. Une fois que l'OVNI eut fait rentrer les Légendaires à l'intérieur de lui, la porte se referma. Ils étaient dans une grande pièce. Une porte s'ouvrit au fond. Un homme entra et s'approcha des Légendaires. Quand ils purent voir son visage, tous pâlirent. L'homme s'arrêta juste devant le champs de force.

« Comme on se retrouve ! Dit-il en souriant.

-Que... ce n'est... commença Danaël.

-C'est pas possible ! Continua Jadina.

-Hé bah si, c'est possible, répondit l'homme. »

-[Shimy] Mais vous êtes...

Chapitre 10 – La fin du monde 2/2

NOTE : Durant ce chapitre, on va pas mal faire référence à certains éléments de « Plus grave que Jovénia ».

Il faisait tout noir, ils n'arrivaient pas à bouger. Encore moins à respirer. Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient. Tout ce qu'ils se souviennent, c'était d'un bruit de missile puis plus rien.

###OVNI###

« Mais vous êtes... John ! Dit Shimy.

-Mais, on vous a vu mourir ! Affirma Danaël.

-C'est vrai, mais l'avantage quand on place des backdoors partout qui donnent l'impression qu'elles n'en sont pas, c'est qu'on peut s'évader comme on veut de chez eux. Si vous éteigniez ce champs de force qu'on puisse parler de ce qui a fait disparaître Alysia.

-Euh... On ne sait pas vraiment comment... fut interrompu Jadina. »

Le champs de force disparut et les Légendaires furent une chute mortelle. Un demi mètre de haut lol.

« Euh, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Danaël en montrant le shuriken circulaire.

-Ah, parfait ! Ce DVD va nous être très utile.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Shimy.

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais ça peut annuler l'explosion.

-On peut faire revenir Alysia ! Hurla Jadina.

-Oui. Par contre, j'ai une moins bonne nouvelle.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent les Légendaires.

-A l'instant même où on utilisera le DVD, les gens qui ont essayé de vous tuer ces derniers mois vont nous canarder.

-On est pas en sécurité ici ? Demanda Razzia.

-Si mais... ce vaisseau n'est pas indestructible. Restrictions budgétaires dues à des raisons personnelles. MAIS ! Si vous contrôliez des armes comme des tourelles ou des lances-missiles ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres, on pourrait peut-être gagner suffisamment de temps pour faire réapparaître Alysia.

-Et combien de temps on va devoir résister ? Demanda Gryff.

-Exactement dix minutes. On s'y met ? »

Les Légendaires se regardèrent puis acceptèrent. Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle où John leur expliqua comment piloter les armes. Les Légendaires avaient tout écouté ! (En vrai, ils n'ont rien compris). Les Légendaires allèrent dans une autre salle, s'assirent sur des sièges et allumèrent des sortes d'ordinateur. John de son côté inséra le DVD et commença des manipulations très complexes.

###Quelque part###

« Monsieur ! L'alerte RST Non identifiée vient de se déclencher.

-[Vomit son jus de fruit] QUOI ! C'est impossible !

-Je sais ! Nos systèmes sont piratés par le vrai dispositif d'annulation.

-Vous avez démarré la procédure d'intervention ?

-10 secondes avant le bombardement aux missiles à antiuranium.

-Là, c'est la puissance au dessus, comme prévu. »

###Légendaires###

« C'est normal ce truc qui fait bip bip et ces lumières qui s'allument ? Demanda Danaël.

-C'est le signal ! Cria Jadina.

-YAH ! Hurla Gryff. »

Sur les écrans qui étaient devant eux, il y avait un radar, un compte à rebours (9 minutes) et la vision d'une caméra. Danaël contrôlait des missiles à IEM, Gryff une tourelle à balles explosives, Jadina une tourelle à rayons laser, Shimy des missiles explosifs et Razzia... un laser à infrarouges ultra concentrées. Bien sûr, ils allaient découvrir ce qu'étaient leurs armes. Le radar affichait 77 points et ils voyaient plein de lumières sur la caméra. Danaël appuya plein de fois sur le bouton « launch ». Seulement, il avait oublié que le joystick permettait de diriger les missiles. Il toucha quand même des cibles mais à sa grande déception, les cibles n'explosèrent même pas. Les lumières s'éteignirent simplement. Gryff lui ne lâchait pas le bouton « fire ». En fait, je crois qu'il était excité. Il dégomma le tiers des objets. Jadina elle ne provoquait pas de grosses explosions mais détruisait tout simplement les objets en approche. Elle visait super bien. Shimy se débrouillait beaucoup mieux que Danaël pour contrôler les missiles et Razzia faisait fondre les objets. Le temps passa, le vaisseau avait pris 5 explosions de 160 mégatonnes qui n'ont fait que détruire une salle de bain et la vider de son oxygène. Ils devaient bien avoir détruit plus de 300 objets chacun sauf Danaël qui devait en avoir détruit entre 100 et 200. Le compte à rebours tomba à 0. Il se passa quelques secondes et soudain, les Légendaires eurent un énorme mal de tête puis ils s'évanouirent.

###Quelque part###

« Vous êtes virés.

-C'est pas ma faute !

-Je m'en moque, j'ai besoin de virer quelqu'un et vous êtes la personne la plus proche de moi. Ouste ! »

Chapitre 11 – Ils sont partis ?

Au bout d'un moment, les Légendaires virent des images. Ils étaient allongés par terre. Ils se relevèrent. Les Légendaires étaient au même endroit qu'avant de se retrouver dans l'espace. Ils se regardèrent puis se serrèrent longtemps dans leurs bras. Après cela, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient seuls. Soudain, un flash intense aveugla nos héros. Quand ils retrouvèrent la vue, ils étaient encerclés de soldats enfants qui avaient l'air perturbés. C'était les soldats du destroyer qui s'est scratché chez Darkhell.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda un enfant qui s'avéra être le commandant.

-Euh... Rien de spécial, répondit tout le monde.

-Alysia vient juste de réapparaître après avoir été détruite. Mais sinon, tout va bien, continua Danaël dans le plus grand des calmes.

-Est-ce qu'on est assez loin de la montagne ? Demanda le commandant.

-Dans une dizaine de minutes, répondit Jadina. »

###Quelque part###

« Bonjour, vous êtes mon nouvel assistant ?

-Oui.

-A votre avis, qu'est ce qui serait le mieux entre effacer les preuves ou s'en contreficher ?

-A propos des Légendaires ?

-Oui.

-Je ne prendrai pas une telle décision. Je ne ferai que vous énoncer les conséquences possibles et les choix alternatifs envisageables et communs à toutes les éventualités par rapport aux choix que vous conviendrez de faire. »

###Légendaires###

La nuit tomba. Les Légendaires se mirent à dormir. Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par le bruit d'une explosion. Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucun dégât. Encore plus bizarre, les gens qui se trouvaient autour d'eux avaient disparu. Même le peu de matériel qu'ils avaient emmené. Ah non, il y avait un petit objet rectangulaire. Ils le ramassèrent, essayèrent deux trois choses puis, l'objet se mit à vibrer émit de la lumière. Il y avait comme un bouton vert au milieu de l'écran. Pour une raison obscure (ou normale lol), Danaël appuya sur ce bouton vert. Une voix sortit de l'objet.

« Qui est à l'appareil ?

-... [pas de réponse]

-Bon, de toutes façons, je vous vois sur la caméra avant. Je suis l'assistant du type qui cherchait à vous éliminer. Il vient de décider d'arrêter de vous pourchasser et il a renvoyé chez eux les soldats de la navy. Il veut vous faire un cadeau avant de vous laisser. »

Ca raccrocha. Soudain, l'écran afficha un gros message rouge sur fond noir : « 1, 2, 3 SOLEIL ». Danaël comprit ce qui allait se passer. Il prit le téléphone et le jeta dans un buisson. Puis il se jeta sur ses amis pour les faire tomber dans un petit fossé. BOOOOOOOM ! Une explosion se fit entendre. Quand ils levèrent la tête pardessus le fossé, ils virent que le téléphone avait certainement été piégé avec un explosif incendier.

###Quelque part sur l'Atlantique###

« Rapport de situation !

-Aucun homme ne manque à l'appel sauf les enfants.

-Vous avez cherché partout ?

-Oui.

-Assurez-vous que le navire est en parfait état. Ensuite, on pourra aller chercher les singes. »

###Légendaires###

Les Légendaires venaient d'arriver dans un village. Ils décidèrent de manger dans une taverne. On leur apporta les plats mais le gérant disait qu'on lui avait passé un colis pour les Légendaires. C'était une boîte... en carton... avec à l'intérieur... UN TELEPHONE ! Non ! CINQ TELEPHONES ! Sauf que cette fois, ils étaient neuf avec une coque d'eux en train de poser. Nos héros se mirent tout naturellement en position adéquate pour encaisser une détonation. Seulement, rien ne se produisit. Au fond de la boîte, il y avait un mot : « Il me suffit d'une pression sur un bouton pour pulvériser Alysia. Alors ne tentez pas de nous retrouver ou sinon, il se pourrait que le continuum espace-temps souffre beaucoup. Aussi, cette boîte va disperser de la poudre de cyanure de potassium 30 secondes après son ouverture. Respirez bien ce doux parfum =) » Aussitôt, ils entendirent un « pshiiiiiiii » et virent des particules blanches se disperser dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde s'écroula par terre en faisant une tête bizarre. Tout le monde sauf Jadina ! Elle s'enfuit en courant sans respirer. Au moment où elle sentait qu'elle partait, elle se laissa tomber par terre et respira un grand coup. Plusieurs grands coups. Elle tourna la tête et vit que l'auberge était entourée d'un mini brouillard. Elle savait très bien que c'était du suicide de s'approcher de là-bas. Le reste des Légendaires n'étant pas arrivé, elle sut qu'ils étaient... morts. Elle commença à paniquer. Même si elle avait gardé sa seringue, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait les réanimer. Elle se mit à attendre. Une heure, deux heures... Le nuage n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle arrivait à voir des corps ! Les gens du village paniquaient eux aussi.

Comment Jadina va-t-elle sauver ses amis ? Pourra-t-elle les sauver ?

Chapitre 12 – Objets insolites

Jadina s'était faite hébergée par quelqu'un du village contre une grosse partie des kishus qu'elle avait sur elle. Le lendemain matin, le nuage de poudre n'avait toujours pas bougé. Cette fois, c'étais sûr, les gens avaient alerté certaines personnes qui allaient certainement envoyer des experts régler le problème. Même s'ils ne sauraient pas comment faire. Jadina inspecta tous les contours de l'auberge, même derrière. Aucun moyen d'entrer sans être intoxiquée. Elle aurait le temps de rentrer et de ressortir sans respirer mais... elle n'aurait jamais le temps et la force de tirer ses amis de là sans y passer. Soudain, quelque chose se mit à faire un bruit bizarre. Ca venait de l'intérieur de l'auberge. C'était... un téléphone... N'ayant pas 36 solutions, elle retint son souffle et entra puis ressortit en quelques secondes. Elle se fichait pas mal des gens qui la regardaient. C'était encore un appel téléphonique.

« bip bip... biiiip bip bip... biiiip bip... biiip... bip bip... bip bip biiiip bip... bip bip... bip biiiip biiiip bip bip... … … … bip bip bip biiiip... biiiip biiip biiip... bip bip biiiip... bip bip bip !

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Jadina.

-Identification réussie.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jadina.

-Question invalide.

-Quoi ?

-Question invalide.

-...

-...

-C'est quoi ce nuage toxique dans l'auberge ?

-Cyanure de potassium. Produit corrosif et hautement toxique. Dose létale estimée au minimum à 100 grammes. Détection de 20 kilogrammes à proximité de vous.

-[Comprend à moitié] Et donc ?

-Question invalide.

-Mais tu vas répondre !

-Menaces détectées. Veuillez vous calmer sous peine de déconnexion.

-...Ok...Comment faire partir le nuage ?

-Erreur 404 : Manque de données dû à la présence de particules non identifiables.

-En gros, vous ne savez pas ?

-Affirmatif.

-Pouvez vous les faire partir ?

-En attente de confirmation de la demande d'évacuation des toxines.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-En attente.

-... Oui ?

-Erreur : Veuillez vous identifier.

-Comment ça ?

-Erreur : Mauvais mot de passe.

-Rah ! Tu vas la fermer avec ta voix débile !

-Mot de passe accepté. Désintégration des toxines. Veuillez vous éloigner. 1 4... »

Jadina se mit à reculer. « 3 2 Adresse ip bannie 1 0 ! ». Soudain, quelque chose tomba du ciel et s'explosa dans l'auberge sans faire sauter le bâtiment. Une lumière colorée apparut puis disparut. Après cela, il n'y avait plus de nuage. Seulement des cendres un peu partout au sol. Elle attendit un peu et tenta de s'approcher. Bon, elle ne sentait aucune douleur. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de l'auberge et tout allait bien. Elle piqua ses amis avec sa seringue non sans être dégoutée par l'état de leur corps. Ils se relevèrent.

« Jadina ! Cria Danaël.

-Danaël ! Shimy ! Gryff ! Razzia ! J'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre ! Cria Jadina.

-Comment t'as fait pour faire partir la poudre ? Demanda Razzia.

-Euh... Ces machins choses là qui étaient dans la boîte, j'en ai pris un et j'ai entendu une voix vraiment bizarre et très très TRES énervante. Elle disait des choses incompréhensibles et ensuite, le nuage a disparu d'un coup.

-Merci de nous avoir sauvé, dit Shimy.

-Comme si j'avais l'intention de vous laisser tomber, plaisanta Jadina.

-Bon, il faudrait qu'on décide si on garde ces objets. Il y en a un pour chacun de nous, dit Danaël.

-On n'a qu'à les garder. Après tout, c'est la boite qui était piégée, déclara Gryff.

-Ok mais alors... si jamais une autre chose nous explose dessus, je me ferai un plaisir de nous en débarrasser, Shimy.

-D'accord, répondit le reste des Légendaires.»

###Quelque part###

« Ténébris !

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de me souvenir... C'est aujourd'hui qu'on est censé se le procurer !

-J'avais complètement oublié !

-Magie du Temps, Magie des conspirations, Mène moi vers ce que je recherche !

-Magie des conspirations. Ah ah ah... C'est drôle !

-Je sais. Maintenant, suis-moi ! »

###Légendaires###

« BIIIIP !

-C'était quoi ? Demanda Jadina.

-BIIIIP !

-Je crois que c'est mon machin ! Cria Shimy.

-Appuie sur le bouton vert ! Dit Razzia. »

Une voix sortit encore une fois de l'appareil. Le téléphone était sur haut-parleur.

« Allo ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui ? Répondit Shimy.

-Êtes vous bien... monsieur... Dana Hell ?

-Il est à côté de moi, répondit l'elfe.

-Y a-t-il aussi des dénommés Jade Irma, Chi Mines, Gris Tentèrent et Rat Zia ?

-Peut-être, répondit Danaël mais si c'est le cas, vous faites de grosses fautes de prononciation.

-On a besoin de votre aide. »

Chapitre 13 – A l'unisson ? - FIN

« Qui êtes vous d'abord ? Demanda Danaël.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Un type qui se fait appeler... dark'aile nous a demandé d'appeler ce numéro de téléphone.

-Darkhell ? S'étonna tout le monde.

-Il sait se servir de ce truc rectangulaire ? Demanda Shimy.

-Si vous parlez d'un téléphone alors oui. Il nous a dit de vous dire « le ciel est bleu, l'eau est chaude et pourtant, la foudre pleut ». Aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire.

-... Nous non plus... Répondit Danaël.

-Venez à Londres le plus tôt possible.

-Venez où ? Demanda Jadina.

-A Londres, la capitale de l'Angleterre et du Royaume-Uni.

-Jamais entendu parler de ce pays, continua la princesse.

-... Vous êtes sérieux ?. Oh non, il ne reste que dix secondes de communication. N'oubliez pas le code qu'on vous a dit. Et... arrivez avant que le terroriste dark'aile ne fasse...

-Vous êtes là ? Demanda Danaël.

-[pas de réponse] »

Les Légendaires ne comprenaient toujours pas ce que voulait dire l'appel qu'ils avaient reçu. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la mer. Ils voulaient retourner voir le roi Kash-Kash. En chemin, ils voulurent prendre leur transpondeur (ça date) mais se rendirent compte... qu'ils ne l'avaient pas récupéré ! Ils arrivèrent au bord de la mer le soir dans un village où ils achetèrent un bateau extrêmement rudimentaire et un peu de vivres. Ils prirent le large et utilisèrent un clé elfique. Ils arrivèrent à Karakis. On les conduisit jusqu'au roi Kash-Kash qui demanda à tout le monde de sortir comme au début de cette histoire.

« Légendaires ! Que s'est-il passé pendant que je me suis absenté ? Une vitre du palais a été brisée et certains disent avoir entendu une explosion alors qu'il n'y avait rien.

-Euh... En fait... C'est un peu compliqué et long à expliquer, dit Danaël.

-Racontez quand même. »

Ils lui racontèrent donc tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Bien sûr, il ne comprit pas totalement ce que les Légendaires lui racontèrent.

« Au fait, dit Shimy. Est-ce que la phrase « le ciel est bleu, l'eau est chaude et pourtant, la foudre pleut » vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non... Pourquoi ? C'est important ?

-Non, répondit-elle. C'est juste que quelqu'un nous avait dit cela. On ne comprend toujours pas ce que cela veut dire.

-Bon, maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir vous dire pourquoi je vous avais convoqué il y a quelques jours. »

Il sortit un objet de derrière son trône. C'était une boîte verrouillée par un sacré dispositif de sécurité. Le roi ouvrit la boîte et la passa aux Légendaires. A l'intérieur, il y avait... un cookie. Ah non, ce n'en était pas un. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de stèle avec cinq encoches de la forme d'une main. L'objet avait une forme de pentagone et faisait environ 60 centimètres de long. Il n'y avait cependant aucune inscription. Ils le posèrent sur une table qui se trouvait à côté du roi pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Shimy mit sa main dans l'une des encoches. « Hé ! Regardez ! On dirait qu'il y a des endroits prévus pour que l'on pose une main. » Le reste des Légendaires posa une main dans chaque trou. Ils s'aperçurent au dernier moment que cela était sûrement une mauvaise idée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à les retirer. Tout le monde dans la pièce (y compris Kash-Kash) commença à s'inquiéter. En plus, inconsciemment, ils avaient posé dans le trou les mains sur lesquelles se trouvaient les pierres magiques. Soudain, un rayon d'énergie des couleurs des Légendaires partit de chaque pierre en se percutant au centre de l'objet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Paniqua Danaël.

-Roi Kash-Kash ! Cria Jadina. Est-ce que vous savez comment arrêter ce truc ?

-Je... Je... Je ne sais pas ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était un objet magique ! GARDES ! ON A UNE URGENCE ! »

Des gardes entrèrent dans la salle. Soudain, le centre de l'objet retenant les Légendaires se mit à émettre beaucoup de lumière. Puis, le corps de chaque Légendaire fut enveloppé d'une couche de lumière correspondant aux rayons lasers et... et les Légendaires se firent lentement aspirés par l'objet. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de nos héros, l'objet émit des flashs stroboscopiques puis disparut... Personne ne comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Le roi ordonna qu'on fouille le palais mais ils ne trouvèrent pas les Légendaires.

###Quelque part###

Les Légendaires apparurent d'un coup en étant expulsés de l'objet. Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit étrange. Il n'y avait pas de ciel et le sol était tellement transparent (même invisible) qu'on avait l'impression de flotter. Tout le décor autour d'eux était coloré. Des teintes de jaune, d'orange et de vert avec des nuances de bleu et de rouge. On avait l'impression d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part.

« On est morts là ? Demanda Gryff.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Jadina. C'est la chose du roi Kash-Kash qui nous a fait venir ici.

-Où peut-on bien être ? Se demanda Danaël.

-Attendez, je vais voir par là, dit Shimy. »

Elle se mit à courir droit devant elle. Au bout de dix minutes, elle revint.

« J'ai l'impression que cet endroit est infini, dit-elle.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est un piège de Darkhell ? Demanda Razzia.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

-Quoi ? Demandèrent les Légendaires.

_-Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés ici ?_

-Et toi alors ! T'étais pas censée être en vacances ? Cria Jadina.

_-J'étais en vacances mais vous m'avez forcée à revenir !_

-On a rien fait ! Protesta Gryff.

_-Quelle c******* avez vous faite pour vous retrouver ici ?!_

-C'est un objet de Kash-Kash qui nous a agressé et téléporté ici, dit Danaël.

_-Oh oh..._

-Quoi ! Demanda Jadina.

_-Vous êtes... chez moi._

-... C'est à dire ? Demanda Danaël.

_-Vous êtes dans un endroit formé par l'union de mes morceaux, de vos pierres._

-Et alors ? Continua-t-il.

_-Bah, vous pouvez vous en servir pour vous entraîner ou partir d'ici en vous tenant les mains en cercle. Pfff... C'est la fin de mes vacances._

-Cool ! Dit Shimy. On part !

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Razzia. »

Les Légendaires se mirent en cercle et se tinrent les mains. Soudain, une lumière apparut entre eux et devint tellement forte que les Légendaires disparurent dans la lumière.

###Château de Kash-Kash###

Juste à côté du trône, une lumière apparut aveuglant tout le monde dans la salle. Quand elle se dissipa, on vit les Légendaires en cercle. L'objet du roi ne réapparut pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le roi.

-Oh, encore rien de spécial. Juste que l'objet que vous nous avez passé nous a envoyé dans un endroit bizarre.

-Oh... répondit le roi. »

Il y eut une séance d'explications confidentielles un peu plus détaillées adressée au roi puis, le lendemain, les Légendaires reprirent leur vrai navire et repartirent pour Alysia. Ils étaient loin de se douter de ce que le sorcier noir leur réservait.

###Quelque part###

« Ténébris ? T'es sûr que ça fonctionne ?

-Oui. J'ai lu et relu le manuel. Je démarre dans 3, 2, 1... C'est bon !

-Bonjour habitant de... Londres. Je suis le sorcier noir Darkhell ! Je retiens en otage une centaine de personnes dans cette pièce du bâtiment de... comment déjà ? [silence]. Ce bâtiment de la BBC. Si vos dirigeants ne me donnent pas ce que je veux d'ici ce soir, je tue tout le monde. S'ils ne me le donne pas d'ici une semaine, ce sera la ville qui souffrira !

-Coupé ! Je vais diffuser ça en utilisant l'ore'dite-nageuse.

-On dit ordinateur.

-D'accord.»


End file.
